


Sunshine, Been Keeping Me Up For Days

by TheMadFicster



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: It's nearing the end of their first summer together and Simon is patiently waiting for Bram to return from two weeks away with his dad. Soft summer vibes for sweet boyfriends."They were both lost to one another now. And their seemingly endless days together before Bram left solidified the strength of their connection and the reciprocal nature of their feelings. Bram and Simon, Blue and Jacques, they were so intertwined"





	Sunshine, Been Keeping Me Up For Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. I finished the book about a week ago and am so amped for Love, Simon. Anyway these two sweethearts stuck with me and I had to write something sweet and soft, and summery.
> 
> title taken from the Elliott Smith song - Pretty.

[](https://imgur.com/s85Bwsx)

  
[](https://imgur.com/HuhXDxK)

It’s quiet, so very quiet. The air is heavy and excessively still in the late afternoon heat. It’s late July in Georgia and the temps today already threatened Shady Creek somewhere in the low 90’s. Simon’s sprawled out in the hammock that hangs between two huge sugar maple trees near the far fence panel of his backyard. He’s the picture of perfect repose, hands under his head, his eyes are closed. He’s shaded from the overhead sun with just a few spots of sunlight peeking through the leaves to dance across his eyelids. 

 

Muted red and gold and hints of green burst in large sunspots on his lids, and he lets a small smile pull at the corner of his mouth. It’s peaceful here, the bits of sun feel good on his face, as does the shade gifted from the abundance of leaves. And even in the sticky humid air, Simon can’t help but feel grateful and happy. 

 

His boyfriend - his Blue - was coming home today. His own personal Sunshine returning to outshine the rays that battled the leaves to warm his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

The beginning of the summer break had been almost too perfect. They spent their days together of course, sometimes lazy and quiet. Other times they took turns reading passages from favorite books and books on their summer reading list as the other lay their head in his boyfriends lap.

 

There were days and nights spent at WaHo with their friends, a big barbeque night in Garrett’s yard. And of course there was the time they were supposed to be washing Bram’s car and instead ended up in an all out sponge, soap and water hose battle with Abby, Nick and Leah. That memory would haunt Simon in the best way possible, the sight of Bram’s soaked t-shirt sticking to his muscular chest was something Simon would never complain about, even if his favorite Converses did get soaked and ruined that day.

 

And Simon couldn’t forget the two street festivals they attended in Atlanta under the strict rules they be back in town by midnight; and no drinking. Those memories had been almost heaven to Simon and Bram. It was still Georgia, but it was Atlanta, and in major cities everything felt a bit more open and easy. 

 

Simon had felt brave and let his fingers brush the side of Bram’s hand silently asking for permission to hold it in public, and with his signature grin Bram turned and opened his hand with such ease in his expression. Simon dreamed about those magical days often, and about the private moments spent kissing in bedrooms, on couches, in basements, and hallways. Every moment with Bram was a dream because they were together, even when they were forced to be discreet and careful.

 

But the inevitable had been chasing them from day one of break, the separation had been looming. Bram spent the last two weeks with his father, step-mother and her family in Savannah preparing for the birth of Little Fetus, and it had been an excruciating two weeks for the both of them. It was the longest they’d been apart since they’d begun dating 6 months prior, and neither of them was prepared for the longing feeling that seemed to now plague them both.

 

_ It’s like my stomach is tied in literal knots  _

_ and my heart is being squeezed by an evil comic book villain _

_ Only my superhero can save me.  _

 

Simon had texted one night when he thought the pain of missing Bram couldn’t get worse. 

 

_ Literal knots? I somehow doubt that, Simon.  _

_ Evil villain you say? I’ll save you anyday. _

_ Joking aside, I do understand exactly what you mean.  _

_ I miss you. _

_ This is crazy. I thought longing for Jacques/You was bad before.  _

_ This is worse.  _

 

Bram replied in his sweet way.

 

_ Way worse.  _

_ I know what your kisses taste like now. _

 

Simon texted back.

 

_ Please, Simon, don’t.  _

_ My heart aches too much.  _

 

At least they agreed. Simon would have felt like absolute crap if this intense pining was one sided. In all honesty Simon didn’t doubt Bram’s feelings for a second, especially because two weeks into their relationship  Bram confessed he had a crush on Simon since he moved to town. No - Simon held no doubts, he simply let the constant ache of missing his boyfriend get in the driver’s seat, and take over his emotions. He couldn’t sleep well at night, thoughts of his Sunshine keeping him awake made him laugh at the connection to the Elliott Smith song - Pretty.

 

Bram was also right - as per usual. This was so much worse than before. Sure Simon pined for Blue, he fell in love with everything about him anonymously through e-mails. But knowing Blue was Cute Bram, knowing how warm Bram’s fingers felt against the sliver of skin on his belly just under the hem of his shirt changed everything. How perfect Bram’s hand felt cradled in his. How peaceful and happy Simon felt being near Bram. How soft and sweet Bram’s lips felt and tasted when he pressed endless kisses to Simon’s own. There was no going back when that knowledge was embedded into every thought, every breath, every heartbeat. 

 

They were both lost to one another now. And their seemingly endless days together before Bram left solidified the strength of their connection and the reciprocal nature of their feelings. Bram and Simon, Blue and Jacques, they were so intertwined there was no clear respite from the fervor of their relationship regardless of how intense it felt at times. 

 

* * *

 

_ This is one of those times _ , Simon thinks to himself as the hammock swings a bit, the slight creek of the trees one of the only welcome sounds in his serenity.

 

The other sound that is welcome, will be there soon. The voice he longed to hear in his ear and not over a phone or video call. It’s how he survived the morning, Simon pushes the ache down deep and only lets himself think of how Bram would be back in his arms soon. 

 

The heaviness of the air muffles everything else. It’s why Simon doesn’t hear the footsteps approaching on oversaturated grass. It’s why he doesn’t know that deep and beautiful brown eyes are mapping his every freckle, his slight smirk and the way his eyes shift under his lids. 

 

Bram smiles his biggest grin, he missed Simon so badly. 

 

“Can I sit here?”, the gentle voice breaks the quiet. 

 

Simon’s keeps his eyes closed, but his smile grows tenfold until his cheeks ache. They were the same words Bram used back on the Tilt-a-Whirl on that very special day, but this time Simon’s eyes don’t snap open. He knows exactly who is standing there watching him. 

 

Instead Simon scoots carefully enough not to tip the hammock. Warmth floods his left side as the hammock dips slightly to balance the newly added weight. Simon sighs that same sigh from English class from another fateful day. Bram’s chuckle is music to his ears. 

 

“Hi, hi.” Simon smiles - another one of their ‘things’- as he finally opens his eyes and turns his head to look at the welcome sight of his boyfriend laying next to him.

 

“I missed you”, Bram whispers as he settles closer. 

 

“Missed you too”

 

Long warm fingers tickle the sides of Simon’s leg through his shorts. Bram moves slow and careful, as if he feels the need to get reacquainted with Simon. Bram’s pinky brushes Simon’s and a charge of the electricity that connects them jumpstarts Simon’s heart. Simon wraps his pinky around Bram’s and slowly their hands reconnect. 

 

Bram’s brown eyes are wide as they watch Simon’s. Simon bites his lip. It’s weird, and feels like the beginning again, in some odd way, but this is them, and they  _ know _ each other. This isn’t new at all, Simon’s body relaxes further into Bram’s and a soft sigh of relief from them both causes them to laugh. 

 

Simon twists gently his eyes flutter a bit to take in the full sight of Bram. His long toned and brown legs with those perfect soccer calves are on display in Simon’s favorite pair of shorts. Bram must have worn them on purpose.   _ “Tight in the right places” _ , is what Simon said whenever he wore them as he ogled Bram’s rear end. 

 

Grey eyes land on full mauve pink lips that almost touch, but remain slightly open. It’s like they were meant to be kissed. Waiting. It’s always like that. Simon loves it. His gaze flickers to Bram’s, he licks his own lips silently begging, but figures he should ask out loud. 

 

“Can I kiss you?”, he whispers already so close to Bram’s waiting mouth. 

 

Bram rolls his eyes just a bit, then grins his full smile. “Please, do”.

 

It’s heaven once more, all the ache from their longing recedes to far off and unknown places. The press of their lips soft and slow at first, reminding themselves how good this feels. Bram takes Simon’s bottom lip between his, and licks it lightly, before he captures the top lip showing it the same attention. Simon smiles into the kiss, he missed this so much. 

 

It’s sweet and perfect, and everything they could ever want until it isn’t enough. Simon opens his mouth just a bit more allowing Bram to deepen their kiss. The kisses grow in heat and fervor. Their arms reach carefully around each other so as not to disturb the hammock. Fingers tug gently at hair, and press into accidentally exposed skin. It’s warm, it’s all so warm. The feeling surrounding them, inside and out, the emotions. 

 

The sun continues to shine down, it’s humid and hot, and sticky and they don’t care. Simon doesn’t care about the droplets of sweat forming from the hair at the nape of his neck. He doesn’t care that they tickle his neck as they fall. Bram doesn’t care that his hands are becoming slicker with each path down Simon’s back, or that there are beads of sweat on his upper lip. 

 

Nothing matters, not the salty taste on skin, not the sticky feeling that keeps them molded closer together than ever, not the swaying of the hammock growing increasingly more violent, not the creaking of the trees growing louder and louder. Nothing.

 

That is until the hammock flips. 

 

Bram lands first into the over wet grass with a tiny ‘oomph’ sound. Simon lands just on top of him he moved his leg at the last split second avoiding hurting Bram in a very sacred and important place. 

 

“That was close”, Simon huffs out.

 

Long arms wrap around his waist. Simon’s up on his elbows his arms on either side of Bram’s head. They’re both smiling, until they break out in full on loud laughter. They’re unaware but the sound carried and attracted attention. 

 

“You okay?”, Simon’s voice is softer, worried. 

 

“I’m with you, I’m fine”, Bram’s eyes sparkle. 

 

Simon’s eyes narrow. 

 

“I’m fine. I promise”, he grins. 

 

Simon knows that Bram likes how much they worry about one another. 

 

Simon dips his head closer, the warmth of Bram’s kiss swollen lips are like a beacon and he can’t ignore them any longer. They’re a fraction of an inch from another kiss when a slobbery tongue invades their space and begins to lick every last drop of sweat off Bram’s face. 

 

“Bieber!”, Simon grabs for his collar trying to pry him from Bram. 

 

“Guess you’re not the only one who missed me”, Bram chuckles through licks. 

 

“My dog is a genius”, Simon jests. “Annoying, but a genius”

 

A whistle from the patio door alerts Simon to the presence of his parents, and sends Bieber running back to the safety of the cool house. 

 

Bram waves from his prone position on the grass. 

 

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Spier”.

 

“Hello Bram”, they answer in unison.

 

“Good to see you”, says Mrs. Spier.

 

“Good to see Simon’s smile again. You took it with you when you left”, Mr. Spier adds. 

 

“DAD!”

 

Bram laughs a full belly laugh. 

 

“Just keeping it real, son”

 

“Dinner in an hour. You’re staying, right Bram?”

 

“That was the plan”, Simon grumbles under his breath and rolls his eyes. 

 

Bram laughs again. 

 

“Yes, Mrs. Spier. Thank you”

 

“Okay see you boys in a bit”, she adds.

 

His parents are gone, and Simon and Bram are alone once more. Mood broken, now that he knows his parents are probably sneaking peeks - instead of picking up where they left off - Simon rolls off Bram and lays at his side. Bram’s hand creeps closer across the wet grass finding Simon’s warm and waiting upturned hand. His fingertips dance across the creases in Simon’s palm causing a shiver and a soft moan. 

 

Simon’s eyes close for a moment when their hands finally join together. Bram watches from the corner of his eyes and smiles. He can’t help it. They can’t help it, they’re both just so happy to be right where they are. 

 

Simon opens his eyes and finds Bram’s gaze once more. They just watch each other for awhile, studying one another’s face, memorizing anything that may have changed while they were apart. Soon the ache from their hearts is replaced with that burning warmth and false stutter they feel so intensely when they’re together. 

 

Their eyes finally allow themselves to look away, they stare up as the sun sinks lower in the sky behind the massive trees. Their hands grip the other’s tighter, they talk about everything and nothing. It’s perfectly them, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

It’s only two weeks until Senior year starts, bringing with it the chaos of schedules, assignments, exams, and studying. Bringing with it the sadness of watching their every move while on school grounds, and not standing too close. The stress of waiting for acceptance letters, and fears of the distance that will separate them when college is a reality.

 

But the year is also bringing with it a new chance for Bram to watch Simon in this year’s musical. Or Simon to cheer for Bram to kick ass on the soccer field. It will bring something Simon’s been thinking about for the past two months - Senior Prom. They’d opted out of Junior Prom but there was no way Simon would let anything get in the way of his chance to dance with Bram and build that memory at their Senior Prom. Not even the homophobes at school. They both deserve the chance to have this, for it to be normal.

 

But most of all it brings another school year of secret kisses backstage in the auditorium. Hands held under the lunch table, and the right to leave campus for oreo mush lunches without the sneaking out part to make them feel guilty. 

 

Time passes still, and the sun is lower. There is a hush around them. Bram seems to know everything Simon is thinking about. Because he squeezes his hand, he brings it to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to it. The warm breath makes the hairs on Simon’s arm stand up. 

 

“You already know what’s going on up here don’t you”.

 

“I seem to have a knack for deciphering Simon code’”, he smiled mischievously

 

“I love you, Bram”, Simon blurts out bluntly and almost out of breath from the sight of Bram’s smile

 

“I love you too, Simon”.

 

Soon enough they’re called to dinner and their night is full of Bram talking about his dad’s family and the new addition while Simon and his family listen. And it’s easy and happy, and perfect.

 

Simon will sleep well tonight. So will Bram.


End file.
